Advances in technology have enabled the introduction of electronic devices that feature an ever increasing set of capabilities. Smartphones, for example, now offer sophisticated computing and sensing resources together with expanded communication capability, digital imaging capability, and user experience capability. Likewise, tablets, wearables, media players, Internet connected devices (which may or may not be mobile), and other similar electronic devices have shared in this progress and often offer some or all of these capabilities. Many of the capabilities of electronic devices, and in particular mobile electronic devices, are enabled by sensors (e.g., accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, thermometers, acoustic sensors, etc.) that are included in the electronic device. That is, one or more aspects of the capabilities offered by electronic devices will rely upon information provided by one or more of the sensors of the electronic device in order to provide or enhance the capability. In general, sensors detect or measure physical or environmental properties of the device or its surroundings, such as one or more of the orientation, velocity, and acceleration of the device, and/or one or more of the temperature, acoustic environment, atmospheric pressure, etc. of the device and/or its surroundings, among others.